09 Lutego 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 21/120 - Siostrzyczka 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 22/120 - Dzień dziecka 06:55 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn 07:15 Las bliżej nas; magazyn 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:25 Dora poznaje świat - Supermapa, odc. 42 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 08:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Łowca meduz, odc. 39 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:30 Supah Ninjas - Eternum, odc. 12 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 09:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Roboty - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:30 Blaski i wrzaski - odc. 9; magazyn 10:55 Chłopi - odc. 9/13 - Wielkanoc - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:00 Śnieżna kula (Snowglobe); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 13:35 N jak Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy 13:50 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - cz. 12. Kolejne występki (Monkey Thieves - III seria) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczywo; magazyn kulinarny 15:00 Kogel - Mogel - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1988) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - koncert jubileuszowy cz. 2 19:15 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Papierowy szlak Wilsona, odc. 50 (Wilson’s Paper Trial); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:00 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Szwecji 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:20 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Euro - szanse i zagrożenia, odc 8 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Wybuchowa para (Knight and Day) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2010) 22:25 Włócznia przeznaczenia - odc. 1 (Lance de la destinee, La ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Belgia (2007) 00:10 Bez litości - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (2002); 02:15 Mistrzowie horroru - Powrót do domu (Masters of Horror, Homecoming); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Niemcy (2005) 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 9/21 - Rodzina, czyli obcy w domu; serial TVP 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 963; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:25, 9:15, 10:00 Pogoda: 8:20, 9:10, 9:55 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 872 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 873 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 874 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Bitwa na głosy - (10); widowisko 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 18/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 18/ 26 - Brasil 1 - s. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2013; teleturniej 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 71 "24 godziny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 72 "Wszystko i każdy ma swoją cenę" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:40 Superpies (Top Dog) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995) 17:15 Słowo na niedzielę 17:25 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Tarnów 2011; widowisko 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 47 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 47; teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Horror Travel (1); widowisko 21:15 Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Horror Travel (2); widowisko 22:25 3.10 do Yumy (3:10. to Yuma) - txt. str. 777; western kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:35 Kapela ze wsi Warszawa - koncert jubileuszowy (cz. 1); koncert 01:40 Nadkomisarz Banks (DCI Banks: Aftermath); film kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 03:25 3.10 do Yumy (3:10. to Yuma); western kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Rzeszów 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:25 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:39 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:09 Pogoda Info 07:15 Info Poranek 07:23 Pogoda Info 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:36 Info Poranek 07:45 Innowacyjne podkarpackie - Klaster Jakości Życia "Kraina Podkarpacie" 08:10 Automobilni - Magazyn motoryzacyjny; magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:35 Info Poranek 08:42 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy 08:45 Magazyn katolicki - Korony Matki Bożej w Jarosławiu 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:08 Pogoda Info 09:12 Tu kobiety - odc. 6; magazyn 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:45 Info Poranek 09:53 Pogoda Info - komunikat śniegowy 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:10 Pogoda Info 10:15 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:50 Pogoda Info 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 118 (odc. 118); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013 11:15 Tu kultura - odc. 57; magazyn 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Świat i gospodarka 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 14:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Operacja 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 15:45 Kronika rejsu - Paszke 360 st. - odc. 9; felieton 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM 16:56 Pogoda Info 17:00 Kalejdoskop filmowy - Odcinek 24; informator kulturalny 17:05 Stacja Rzeszów Główny - Magazyn kulturalny; informator kulturalny 17:30 Aktualności - Wydanie 40 17:50 Prognoza pogody - Wydanie 40 18:00 Afrykańska adrenalina; reportaż 18:14 Reportaż 18:30 Aktualności - Wydanie 40 18:50 Prognoza pogody - Wydanie 40 19:00 Perły Podkarpackiej Turystyki - Solina i Polańczyk; reportaż 19:20 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - Przestrzeń otwarta; cykl reportaży 19:30 Aktualności - Wydanie 40 19:50 Prognoza pogody - Wydanie 40 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Krzysztof Jackowski - odc. 48; magazyn 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 20:49 Pogoda Info 21:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 37; program publicystyczny 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 21:40 Pogoda Info 21:45 Aktualności wieczorne - Wydanie 40 22:05 Prognoza pogody - Wydanie 40 22:10 Kalejdoskop filmowy - Odcinek 24; informator kulturalny 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 60 lat razem - odc. 4 - Danuta Holecka 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 22:55 Pogoda Info 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór 23:26 Afganistan - na szlaku heroiny (Afghanistan: the Heroin Connection/Kaboul - Paris - la nouvelle route de heroine); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 00:30 Świat i gospodarka 00:56 Pogoda Info 01:01 Studio Wschód; magazyn 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 02:00 Pogoda Info 02:05 Sportowy Wieczór 02:18 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Operacja 02:30 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 02:42 Pogoda Info 02:46 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 118 (odc. 118); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013) 03:00 Tu kultura - odc. 57; magazyn 03:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:39 60 lat razem - odc. 2 - Waldemar Milewicz 03:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 118 (odc. 118); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013) 04:00 Afganistan - na szlaku heroiny (Afghanistan: the Heroin Connection/Kaboul - Paris - la nouvelle route de heroine); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 04:55 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 05:08 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny 05:36 Kod dostępu - odc. 37; program publicystyczny 06:02 Pogoda Info 06:05 Studio Wschód; magazyn 06:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Odzyskana nadzieja - Operacja 06:42 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO Polsat HD 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego 2 (5) - serial animowany 08.15 Miś Yogi (68, 69) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (58) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo 2 (8) - serial animowany 09.45 The Looney Tunes Show 2 (5) - serial animowany 10.15 Ewa gotuje (167) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Studio Weekend (22) - magazyn 12.15 Dom nie do poznania 9 (259, 260) - reality show 14.15 Zebra z klasą - film familijny, USA 2005 16.15 Dlaczego ja? (259) - serial paradokumentalny 17.15 Trudne sprawy (170) - serial paradokumentalny 18.15 Imperium disco polo (11) - magazyn muzyczny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (335) - serial komediowy 20.00 Witajcie w dżungli - film przygodowy, USA 2003 22.15 Obcy - ósmy pasażer ‚Nostromo’ - horror SF, Wielka Brytania/USA 1979 00.50 Droga bez powrotu 2 - horror, USA 2007 02.50 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.50 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 5:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:30 Mango - telezakupy 8:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 4: Kobieta wampir (3/8) - serial dokumentalny 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Na Wspólnej (1705) - serial obyczajowy 11:20 Na Wspólnej (1706) - serial obyczajowy 11:45 Na Wspólnej (1707) - serial obyczajowy 12:05 Na Wspólnej (1708) - serial obyczajowy 12:40 MasterChef (11) - reality show 13:40 MasterChef: Półfinał (12) - reality show 14:45 Kobieta na krańcu świata 4: Pogrzebana za życia (4/8) - serial dokumentalny 15:20 Top Gear 18 (5) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:25 Smakuj świat z Pascalem 2 (6/10) - reality show 17:00 Sekrety chirurgii (9) - reality show 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 6: Leo Libra, Gniezno (6) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Dorwać Smarta - komedia, USA 2008 22:15 Gran Torino - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA 2008 0:45 Kula - thriller SF, USA 1998 3:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 3:40 Arkana magii (831) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 '''5:06 mała Czarna - talk-show 5:50 Spadkobiercy (20) - program rozrywkowy 6:50 Różowa Pantera (55) - serial animowany 7:20 Różowa Pantera (56) - serial animowany 7:50 Sekrety dawnych budowli: Egipt cz. 1 (1) - serial dokumentalny 8:55 Sekrety dawnych budowli: Egipt cz. 2 (2) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Galileo EXTRA (67) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Spadkobiercy (20) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa (11) - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa (12) - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wzór (43) - serial kryminalny 15:00 Wzór (44) - serial kryminalny 16:00 Mój przyjaciel Hachiko - film familijny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2009 18:00 Wtajemniczeni - mikro-podróż przez ciało (3) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (69) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Sztuka zabijania - thriller, USA 1999 23:00 Postrzeleniec - komedia kryminalna, USA 1996 0:55 Wzór (43) - serial kryminalny 1:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 2:15 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:10 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 3:40 mała Czarna - talk-show 4:25 Zakończenie programu '''TVN 7 HD 6:00 Misja Martyna - finał Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 6:35 Misja Martyna - finał Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 7:05 Mango - Telezakupy 9:10 Obcy w Ameryce Odcinek: 14 9:40 Obcy w Ameryce Odcinek: 15 10:10 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 15 10:40 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 16 11:10 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 17 11:40 Gdzie pachną stokrotki Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 12:40 Złote święta 14:30 Ulice San Francisco Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 15:35 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 9 16:35 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 17:35 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 5 18:30 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 5 19:30 Dzika lokatorka 21:40 Czego pragną kobiety 0:15 Wyspa 2:55 Arkana magii 4:55 Ben Stiller show Odcinek: 2 5:20 Druga strona medalu 5:40 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Panny i wdowy (5-ost.) - serial historyczny 7:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 7:55 Niewiarygodne sceny z życia zwierząt (1) - serial przyrodniczy 9:00 Potęga przyrody: Yellowstone - święta puszcza Ameryki (9) - serial przyrodniczy 10:00 Gang młodego Olsena i zatopiony skarb - film familijny, Norwegia 2003 12:00 Jaskiniowiec - film animowany, USA 2003 13:40 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Król Drozdobrody - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 2008 14:55 Gorąca laska - komedia, USA 2002 17:00 W pustyni i w puszczy (1/2) - film przygodowy, Polska 1973 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (1) - serial animowany 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (2) - serial animowany 20:00 Niespodziewany atak - film sensacyjny, USA 2008 21:50 W pajęczej sieci - horror, USA 2007 23:45 Zabójcza Alaska - film SF, Kanada 2010 1:45 Kręcimy z gwiazdami: Papa D. (6) - program rozrywkowy 2:35 Kręcimy z gwiazdami: Don Vasyl (7) - program rozrywkowy 3:30 Zobacz to! - programy powtórkowe Puls 2 6:00 Był sobie człowiek Odcinek: 6 6:25 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 6 7:00 Przedszkolaki 7:05 Przedszkolaki Odcinek: 12 7:10 Przedszkolaki Odcinek: 9 7:15 Przedszkolaki Odcinek: 13 7:25 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 16 8:00 Bajki animowane dla dzieci Odcinek: 23 8:30 Przedszkolaki 8:35 Przedszkolaki Odcinek: 10 8:40 Przedszkolaki Odcinek: 6 8:45 Przedszkolaki Odcinek: 4 9:00 Kropelka - przygody z wodą Odcinek: 20 9:25 Łowcy smoków Odcinek: 17 9:55 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 5 11:00 Ja wam pokażę! Odcinek: 10 12:00 Medicopter Odcinek: 64 Sezon: 6 13:00 Medicopter Odcinek: 65 Sezon: 6 14:00 Medicopter Odcinek: 66 Sezon: 6 15:00 Austin Stevens - pogromca węży Odcinek: 5 15:55 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 17:00 Ja ci pokażę Odcinek: 1 17:10 Ja ci pokażę Odcinek: 6 17:30 Ja ci pokażę Odcinek: 2 17:35 Ja ci pokażę Odcinek: 4 17:40 Ja ci pokażę Odcinek: 7 18:00 Ale robale 18:50 Krecik Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 19:00 Ja wam pokażę! Odcinek: 11 20:00 Spotkanie z balladą Odcinek: 27 21:00 Jim wie lepiej Odcinek: 46 Sezon: 2 21:30 Jim wie lepiej Odcinek: 47 Sezon: 2 22:00 Jim wie lepiej Odcinek: 48 Sezon: 2 22:30 Jim wie lepiej Odcinek: 49 Sezon: 2 23:00 Gramy po polsku Odcinek: 26 0:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 616* Nowe formy ludzkiej solidarności 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 617* Ślad po zawale 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 618* Kto jest najważniejszy we wsi 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 619* Dla dobra listonosza 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 620* Ostatni pocałunek 08:55 Polonia 24 09:25 Pogoda.pl 09:40 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 11/13 - Perła - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:35 Załoga Eko II - odc. 1 - Co to jest nowoczesna gospodarka odpadami?; magazyn 11:05 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 2; serial TVP 12:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 12:30 Polonia w Komie - Stambuł - (164) 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 97 - Bieg - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Szkocja - Edynburg (41); magazyn kulinarny 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 508 - Ręka chirurga; serial TVP 14:55 Portret totalny Krzysztofa Bednarskiego; film dokumentalny 15:55 Kulturalni PL - (127); magazyn 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 17:30 Teleexpress 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 950; serial TVP 18:50 Zagadkowa blondynka - (2); zabawa quizowa 19:45 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - W puszczach Kanady; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:20 Sport 20:30 Pogoda.pl 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 65* "Dwa dni do wolności" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 22:00 Polonia 24 22:20 Pogoda.pl 22:30 Dom - odc. 5/25 - Ponad 200 czwartków - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 00:40 Polonia w Komie - Stambuł - (164) 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 950; serial TVP 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - W puszczach Kanady; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Sport 02:25 Pogoda.pl 02:40 Czas honoru - odc. 65* "Dwa dni do wolności"; serial TVP 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 03:50 Polonia 24 04:10 Pogoda.pl 04:20 Dom - odc. 5/25 - Ponad 200 czwartków; serial TVP TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 08:25 Z biegiem lat z biegiem dni - Kraków 1905; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1980) 09:40 Od A do Z - Marek Grechuta od A do Z 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 10:20 Archipelagi Schulza; reportaż 11:00 Kulturanek - odc. 10 "Senna kraina"; magazyn 11:35 Anioł zagłady (El Angel exterminador); komediodramat kraj prod.Meksyk (1962) 13:20 Dokument tygodnia - Amerykanin w PRL - u; film dokumentalny 14:20 Mariza na Avo Session (Mariza plays Avo Session); koncert kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010) 15:30 Stacja bezsenność; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973) 16:15 Sztuka czytania - odc. 6; magazyn 16:50 Archipelagi Schulza; reportaż 17:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 126 / 1/ 17:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Piosenki ze starego podwórka; widowisko kameralne 18:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 126 / 2/ 18:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Kataryniarz warszawski; reportaż 18:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 126 / 3/ 19:15 Klasyczne albumy rocka - Deep Purple - Machine Head (Deep Purple - Machine Head); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 20:20 Bilet do kina - Hotel Ruanda (Hotel Rwanda); dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2004) 22:30 Fiesta Cubana - koncert sylwestrowy w klubie Tropicana (Fiesta Cubana - live from the Tropicana); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2009) 00:10 Hala odlotów - Czy polska kultura ma głód sukcesu ? (odc. 20); talk-show 01:00 Erotyka po polsku - Deszczowy żołnierz; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996) 02:50 Nocne czytanie w wannie - odc. 5; widowisko kameralne 03:05 Bilet do kina - Hotel Ruanda (Hotel Rwanda); dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2004) 05:10 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 10 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:25 Był taki dzień - 9 lutego. Odc.467; felieton 07:35 Dziennik telewizyjny - 9.02.1989 08:10 Sonda - Kolor; magazyn 09:00 Biała wizytówka - odc. 6 Zarząd przymusowy (odc. 6 Zarząd przymusowy) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986) 10:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Karaibski smak (113) 10:40 Telewizja na celowniku bezpieki - Świadomy przekaz - cz. 2. Telewizja kolorowa niczym propaganda sukcesu; cykl dokumentalny 11:45 Nieznana Białoruś. - Białoruś pod niemiecką okupacją odc. 1 Nadzieja na zmiany; cykl dokumentalny 12:40 Święci i grzesznicy. Historia papiestwa - cz. 2 (Saints and Sinners. The History of Popes) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 13:45 Szansa na Sukces - Zespół Piersi 14:55 Dzieje Kultury Polskiej - Sny o potędze (XV w.) 15:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Śmierć marszałka - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 17:00 Miasto z morza - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2009) 17:55 Ex Libris - 118; magazyn 18:15 Kalendarium historyczne - Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Proces "taterników"; program publicystyczny 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 9.02.1989 19:45 23 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '86. Od Opola do Opola. Koncert finałowy /2/; koncert 21:45 Jak zostać królem - historia Jerzego VI (The King George: The Man Behind The King's Speech); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 23:00 Miłość stulecia 23:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Koleje losu pewnej fabryki; cykl reportaży 00:10 07 zgłoś się - odc. 21/21 - Przerwany urlop - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1987) 02:05 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - Zapowiedź - Pieśniarz Warszawy 02:10 Pieśniarz Warszawy; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1934) 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:35 Wojna domowa - odc. 10/15 - Zagraniczny gość; serial komediowy TVP 07:35 Trzecia granica - odc. 8 - Porachunki (.) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, Polska (1975) 08:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 83 (309) Nowi sąsiedzi cz. 2; serial komediowy TVP 09:00 Sąsiedzi - odc. 84 (310) Wieczór w operze; serial komediowy TVP 09:35 Blisko, coraz bliżej - odc. 17 Przyjazna hałda. Rok 1944 11:00 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 10/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 M jak miłość - odc. 963 - JM; serial TVP 12:55 M jak miłość - odc. 964 - JM; serial TVP 13:55 Ranczo - odc. 64 - Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:55 Ranczo - odc. 65 - Pakt z czartem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Ranczo - odc. 66 - Szlifierze diamentów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 9/21 - Rodzina, czyli obcy w domu - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:55 Komisarz Alex - odc. 5 - Pod ulicami Łodzi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 510 - Próg bólu; serial TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 64 "Wakacje w lubuskiem" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 65 "Nowe zwierzątko domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 66 "Król jest nagi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:35 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:30 Nowa - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 23:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 54 - Zaklęty rewir - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 00:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 55 - Spływ - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 01:15 Zagadki umysłu - odc. 7/13 (Mental, ep. 7); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 02:05 Pitbull - odc. 23; serial policyjny TVP 02:55 Komisarz Alex - odc. 5 - Pod ulicami Łodzi; serial kryminalny TVP 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 09:00 Boks - Gala WSB: Poland Hussars - Argentina Condors 10:50 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Schladming - zjazd mężczyzn kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013) 12:50 MŚ w biathlonie - Nove Mesto - sprint mężczyzn kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013) 14:35 Koło Fortuny - txt. str. 777; reportaż 14:55 Drugi Skok - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 15:35 Filmy na podium - txt. str. 777 16:05 MŚ w biathlonie - Nove Mesto - sprint kobiet kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013) 17:50 Hokej na lodzie - Turniej EIHC: Polska - Węgry 20:25 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Schladming - zjazd mężczyzn kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013) 21:30 MŚ w biathlonie - Nove Mesto - sprint mężczyzn kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013) 22:30 Zwarcie - .; magazyn 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:20 MŚ w biathlonie - Nove Mesto - sprint kobiet kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013) 00:25 Boks - Gala WSB: Poland Hussars - Argentina Condors 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.10 Bajkowa TVS 10.00 Weekend z TVS 10.15 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 11.10 Weekend z TVS 11.20 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 13.10 Weekend z TVS 13.20 Śląskie od kuchni 14.00 Urządzeni 14.25 Auto Zwiad 14.45 W klatce czasu 15.15 Bonanza 16.10 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Weekend z TVS 18.10 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 W klatce czasu 20.55 Niesamowite historie 21.25 Katastrofy w przestworzach 22.25 Na straży prawa 23.00 Nawiedzone domy 23.55 Koncert życzeń 01.00 Program ezoteryczny 02.30 Świat w pigułce Orange Sport 6:00 Minął miesiąc: Styczeń - magazyn sportowy 6:30 Ani słowa o polityce: Eugeniusz Kłopotek - magazyn 7:00 Sport raport 24 - magazyn sportowy 8:00 Sport raport 24 - magazyn sportowy 9:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 9:10 Orange Sport dokument: Dwanaście razy Ali - film dokumentalny 10:00 Info weekend - program sportowy 11:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 11:15 Fight raport - magazyn sportów walki 11:45 Sanok - Ice Speedway 2013 - reportaż 12:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 12:15 Janusz Pindera zaprasza (33) - magazyn bokserski 13:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 13:10 Janusz Pindera zaprasza (33) - magazyn bokserski 14:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 14:10 Boks: Gala w Düsseldorfie - waga średnia: Felix Sturm - Sam Soliman 15:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 15:15 Fun raport: Andrzej Gmitruk (60) - magazyn sportowy 15:45 Vendee globe - regaty wokółziemskie samotnych żeglarzy - reportaż 16:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 16:15 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Francja - Niemcy 17:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 17:10 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Francja - Niemcy 18:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 18:10 Minął miesiąc: Styczeń - magazyn sportowy 18:45 Red Bull Crashed Ice: Zawody w Landgraaf - sporty ekstremalne 20:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 20:10 Sporty walki: Nocny Nokaut - walka: Carlos Molina - Cory Spinks 22:00 Sport raport 24 - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Fight raport (20) - magazyn sportów walki 23:30 Red Bull Crashed Ice: Zawody w Landgraaf - sporty ekstremalne 0:15 Sporty walki: Gala UFC 156 - walka: Jose Aldo - Frankie Edgar 2:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Francja - Niemcy 3:30 Orange Sport dokument: Ekstremalne sztuki walki (3-4) - serial dokumentalny 4:30 Manchester United TV: Ole Gunnar Solskjaer - w drodze po sławę - magazyn piłkarski 5:15 Manchester United TV: Wayne Rooney - 10 lat w Premier League - magazyn piłkarski Polsat Sport HD 7:00 Futbol Mundial 7:30 ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Arkas Izmir 9:40 Irlandia - Polska 11:40 Kulisy sportu 12:15 Polsat Boxing Night News Odcinek: 7 12:20 Impel Wrocław - Siódemka Legionovia Legionowo 14:30 BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - PTPS Piła 16:45 Liga Mistrzów 17:00 KS Vive Targi Kielce - Sankt Petersburg HC 18:50 Liga Mistrzów 19:20 Kulisy sportu 20:00 Artur Szpilka - Ty Cobb 21:10 Artur Szpilka - Ty Cobb 22:55 Polsat Boxing Night News Odcinek: 8 23:00 Artur Szpilka - Ty Cobb 1:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polsat Sport Extra HD 7:00 Impel Wrocław - Siódemka Legionovia Legionowo 9:10 Czechowskie Niedźwiedzie - HSV Hamburg 11:10 Futbol Mundial 11:40 KS Vive Targi Kielce - MMTS Kwidzyn 13:40 Holandia - Włochy 15:45 Polsat Boxing Night News Odcinek: 7 15:50 Magazyn snowboardowy 16:30 RK Gorenje Velenje - RK Metalurg Skopje 18:30 Irlandia - Polska 20:40 Vitesse Arnhem - PSV Eindhoven 22:50 Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna - Budowlani Łódź 0:50 Atleci 1:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polsat Sport News '''6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: MMTS Kwidzyn - VIVE Targi Kielce 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: MMTS Kwidzyn - VIVE Targi Kielce 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Holandia - Włochy 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Holandia - Włochy 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Puchar CEV - mecz półfinałowy: Omiczka Omsk Region - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Puchar CEV - mecz półfinałowy: Omiczka Omsk Region - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Magazyn alpejski - magazyn sportowy 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - mecz: BKS Aluprof Bielsko-Biała - PTPS Piła 16:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:15 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz 2. rundy fazy play-off: Dynamo Kazań - Rabita Baku 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz 2. rundy fazy play-off: Dynamo Kazań - Rabita Baku 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Szwecja - Argentyna 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Szwecja - Argentyna 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: VIVE Targi Kielce - Sankt Petersburg HC 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: VIVE Targi Kielce - Sankt Petersburg HC 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Czechowskie Niedźwiedzie - HSV Hamburg 1:15 Zakończenie programu '''Kino Polska 5:50 Szpital na peryferiach - nowa generacja: Trudne początki (9) - serial obyczajowy 7:00 Quo vadis (6-ost.) - serial historyczny 8:00 Mango - telezakupy 9:00 Krzyżacy (1/2) - film historyczny, Polska 1960 10:45 Krzyżacy (2-ost.) - film historyczny, Polska 1960 12:15 Program obowiązkowy (75) - magazyn filmowy 12:45 Jutro premiera - komedia, Polska 1962 14:20 Zmiennicy: Dziewczyna do bicia (3/15) - serial komediowy 15:25 Zmiennicy: Typowa logika damsko-męska (4/15) - serial komediowy 16:40 Lata dwudzieste... lata trzydzieste - komedia muzyczna, Polska 1983 18:45 Nie ma róży bez ognia - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1974 20:35 Zmiennicy: Safari (5/15) - serial komediowy 21:50 Zmiennicy: Prasa szczególnej troski (6/15) - serial komediowy 23:05 Stawka większa niż życie: Edyta (9) - serial wojenny 0:20 Stawka większa niż życie: Oblężenie (10) - serial wojenny 1:30 Muka! - etiuda filmowa, Polska 2012 2:00 Mango - telezakupy 3:00 Młode kadry: Zaśpiewaj mi do snu - etiuda filmowa, Polska 2009 3:30 Młode kadry: Ludzie normalni - etiuda filmowa, Polska 2011 3:55 Młode kadry: Ostatni pociąg - etiuda filmowa, Polska 2010 4:10 Młode kadry: Pobaw się ze mną - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2010 4:30 Młode kadry: Dwie - etiuda filmowa, Polska 2010 4:40 Młode kadry: Szczęściarze - film dokumentalny, Polska 2009 5:00 Zakończenie programu MiniMini + HD 5:00 Dzieciaki MiniMini Odcinek: 11 5:25 Księżycowy Jim Odcinek: 20 5:45 Piesek Dali Odcinek: 2 5:55 Mały pingwinek Popolo Odcinek: 20 6:05 Uki Odcinek: 49 6:10 Mały miś Kuba Odcinek: 38 6:20 Lulu i inne zwierzaki Odcinek: 32 6:30 Dip Dap Odcinek: 40 6:35 MiniAbecadło Odcinek: 10 6:40 Kitka i Pompon Odcinek: 14 6:50 Strażak Sam Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 6 7:00 Studio "Stodoła" Odcinek: 6 7:25 Kochane zwierzaki Odcinek: 13 7:30 Maleńcy Odcinek: 25 7:40 BUNI Odcinek: 5 7:50 Uki Odcinek: 9 7:55 Opowieści Kota Śpiocha Odcinek: 2 8:05 Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham Odcinek: 14 8:20 Peppa Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 4 8:25 Kotka Pusia Odcinek: 44 8:40 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle Odcinek: 18 9:10 My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia Odcinek: 20 9:35 Rycerz Mike Odcinek: 13 9:50 Kitka i Pompon Odcinek: 13 10:05 Rastamysz Odcinek: 33 10:20 Świat słów Odcinek: 52 10:30 Niezwykłe przygody Berta i Erniego Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 10:35 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu Odcinek: 17 11:00 Księżycowy Jim Odcinek: 26 11:20 Król Maciuś Pierwszy Odcinek: 7 11:45 Tomek i przyjaciele Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 16 11:55 Przygody Adasia i Tosi Odcinek: 11 12:10 Wielka rodzina Odcinek: 16 12:20 Chuck i przyjaciele Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 12:45 My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 13:05 Abby i latająca szkoła wróżek Odcinek: 2 13:15 SamSam Odcinek: 25 13:25 Chcę umieć! Odcinek: 3 13:30 Czytanki Rybki MiniMini Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 13:35 Mały miś Kuba Odcinek: 49 13:50 Uki Odcinek: 10 13:55 Bob Budowniczy Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 18 14:05 Peppa Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 4 14:10 Marta mówi! Odcinek: 5 14:35 Rastamysz Odcinek: 32 14:50 Rajdek - mała wyścigówka Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 2 15:00 My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia Odcinek: 21 15:30 Lulu i inne zwierzaki Odcinek: 33 15:40 Mały miś Kuba Odcinek: 26 15:50 Wielka rodzina Odcinek: 17 16:00 Strażak Sam Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 6 16:10 Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham Odcinek: 15 16:20 Dzieciaki MiniMini Odcinek: 5 16:50 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle Odcinek: 20 17:15 MiniEncyklopedia Odcinek: 8 17:20 Świat słów Odcinek: 53 17:35 Chuck i przyjaciele Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 18:00 Tomek i przyjaciele Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 15 18:10 Rycerz Mike Odcinek: 14 18:20 Stacyjkowo: Zdobywcy odznak Odcinek: 37 18:25 Przygody Adasia i Tosi Odcinek: 12 18:35 Opowieści Kota Śpiocha Odcinek: 12 18:50 Kochaj Ziemię 19:55 My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 20:20 Bob Budowniczy Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 18 20:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu Odcinek: 18 20:55 Czytanki na dobranoc 21:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TeleTOON + HD/Hyper + HD 6:00 Koszykarze - odc. 20, serial animowany, Francja 6:25 teleTOON+ sport - odc. 20, program dla dzieci, Polska 2011 6:30 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu - odc. 9, serial animowany, Dania 2010 6:55 Księga dżungli - odc. 6, serial animowany, Niemcy, Francja, Indie 2010-2011 7:10 Potwory i ja - odc. 3, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania, Australia, Niemcy 2010 7:35 Daltonowie - odc. 1, serial animowany, Francja 2009-2010 7:45 Daltonowie - odc. 2, serial animowany, Francja 2009-2010 7:50 Daltonowie - odc. 3, serial animowany, Francja 2009-2010 8:00 Dziś rządzi - Spike team - odc. 27, serial animowany, Włochy 2010-2011 8:30 Dziś rządzi - Spike team - odc. 28, serial animowany, Włochy 2010-2011 8:55 Dziś rządzi - Spike team - odc. 29, serial animowany, Włochy 2010-2011 9:20 Dziś rządzi - Spike team - odc. 30, serial animowany, Włochy 2010-2011 9:45 Dziś rządzi - Spike team - odc. 31, serial animowany, Włochy 2010-2011 10:10 Dziś rządzi - Spike team - odc. 32, serial animowany, Włochy 2010-2011 10:30 Dziś rządzi - Spike team - odc. 33, serial animowany, Włochy 2010-2011 11:10 Deserownia - odc. 3, program kulinarny dla dzieci 11:20 Gormiti 3 - Nowa ewolucja - odc. 12, serial animowany, Francja 2009 11:45 Transformers: Rescue Bots - odc. 13, serial animowany, USA 2011 12:10 Liga Złośliwców - odc. 30, serial animowany, USA 2009 12:35 Pound Puppies: Psia Paczka - odc. 14, serial animowany, USA 2011 13:00 Groove High - odc. 21, serial animowany, Francja 2011 13:25 Sadie J - odc. 13, serial obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2011 14:00 Gawayn 2 - odc. 43, serial animowany, Francja 2012 14:10 Gawayn 2 - odc. 44, serial animowany, Francja 2012 14:30 Koszykarze - odc. 14, serial animowany, Francja 14:55 Bolt i Blip - odc. 6, serial animowany, Kanada 2012 15:20 Tara Duncan - odc. 11, serial animowany, Francja 2009 15:45 Triki Tiki - odc. 10, program dla dzieci, Polska 2012 15:55 Spike team - odc. 11, serial animowany, Włochy 2010-2011 16:20 Mój kumpel anioł 2 - odc. 17, serial przygodowy, Kanada, Wielka Brytania 2011 16:50 Deserownia - odc. 4, program kulinarny dla dzieci 17:00 Nina Patalo - odc. 30, serial animowany, Francja 2010 17:05 Nina Patalo - odc. 31, serial animowany, Francja 2010 17:15 Sherlock Jak - odc. 33, serial animowany, Francja, Niemcy 2011 17:30 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu - odc. 2, serial animowany, Dania 2010 17:55 Straszny Larry - odc. 6, serial animowany, Francja 2012 18:05 Titeuf 3 - odc. 10, serial animowany, Francja 18:30 Transformers: Rescue Bots - odc. 12, serial animowany, USA 2011 18:55 Groove High - odc. 22, serial animowany, Francja 2011 19:20 Sadie J - odc. 1, serial obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2011 19:50 Potwory i ja - odc. 23, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania, Australia, Niemcy 2010 20:15 Pok i Mok - odc. 33, serial animowany, Francja 2012 20:20 Pok i Mok - odc. 34, serial animowany, Francja 2012 20:35 Przygody Sary Jane - odc. 1, serial sf, Wielka Brytania 2007 21:00 Leonardo - odc. 7, serial przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 2011 21:30 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM - Fresh Air - Assassin's Creed 3 Polska 2010-2012 21:50 On the Road - Intel Extreme Masters Katowice 22:10 Replay - magazyn komputerowy, Polska 2010 22:25 Fresh Air - Omerta: City of Gangsters Polska 2010-2012 22:40 Hyper Express - odc. 85, magazyn, Polska 2010 22:55 Replay - magazyn komputerowy, Polska 2010 23:15 REVIEW TERRITORY Classic - odc. 20, magazyn komputerowy, Polska 2006-2009 23:45 GAME FACTORY Classic - magazyn komputerowy, Polska 2005-2009 0:00 Fresh Air Classic - magazyn, Polska 2009-2010 0:30 Fresh Air Classic - magazyn, Polska 2009-2010 1:00 Zakończenie programu Edusat 6:00 Music Break - zestawienie Odcinek: 2 6:39 Jak być piękną Odcinek: 3 6:57 Eureka Odcinek: 10 7:00 Radio Kampus 7:15 Moja pasja Odcinek: 4 7:29 Fashion Week Poland 2012 Odcinek: 21 7:40 Elipsa - nieuchronna przyszłość 7:50 Panorama pogodowa 7:52 Magia wielkiego błękitu 8:00 Klub Backpackera Odcinek: 14 8:33 Od A do Z Odcinek: 14 8:35 Klub Backpackera Odcinek: 15 9:07 Dobra umowa 9:30 Gość Edusatu Odcinek: 10 9:36 Panorama pogodowa 9:40 Warszawskie losy Odcinek: 1 10:10 Filmy z klasą 11:41 Klub MMA Odcinek: 1 11:51 Jazda bez obaw Odcinek: 3 12:00 Music Break - zestawienie Odcinek: 3 12:40 Korfball 13:00 Porozmawiajmy o wodzie 13:30 Rock Time Odcinek: 6 13:54 Warsaw Fashion Weekend 2012 Odcinek: 4 14:01 Panorama pogodowa 14:05 Odkryj miasto Odcinek: 2 14:28 Od A do Z Odcinek: 3 14:30 Polskie rozdroża Odcinek: 2 14:59 Eureka Odcinek: 7 15:01 Wakacje w muzeum Odcinek: 1 15:25 Gry uliczne 16:31 Fashion Week Poland 2012 Odcinek: 19 16:46 Czas na inwestycje 17:02 Music Break Odcinek: 11 17:15 Kaskaderka 17:32 Panorama pogodowa 17:37 Na Maxa Odcinek: 2 17:53 Gość Edusatu Odcinek: 7 18:00 Moja pasja Odcinek: 6 18:44 Centaury Warszawa 19:02 Panorama pogodowa 19:06 Bitwa Narodów Odcinek: 1 19:38 Eureka Odcinek: 5 19:40 Bitwa Narodów Odcinek: 2 20:06 Filmy z klasą 21:26 Filmy z klasą 23:38 Panorama pogodowa 23:42 Warsaw By Night Odcinek: 3 23:55 Rozmowy po zmierzchu Odcinek: 1 1:09 Na Maxa Odcinek: 3 1:27 Music Break Odcinek: 12 1:38 Od A do Z Odcinek: 17 1:40 ESL Pro Series 2:11 Gotuj z Giancarlo Odcinek: 1 3:01 Świat według Wysockiego 4:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu Viasat Nature 06:00 Papuzi Raj - Film dokumentalny 07:00 Latająca Rodzina - Film dokumentalny 07:55 Pamiętniki gepardów odc.: 1 08:25 Pamiętniki gepardów odc.: 2 08:55 Pamiętniki gepardów odc.: 3 09:25 Pamiętniki gepardów odc.: 4 09:50 Pamiętniki gepardów odc.: 5 10:25 Pamiętniki gepardów odc.: 6 10:55 Pamiętniki gepardów odc.: 7 11:25 Pamiętniki gepardów odc.: 8 12:00 Pamiętniki gepardów odc.: 9 12:30 Pamiętniki gepardów odc.: 10 13:00 Papuzi Raj - Film dokumentalny 14:00 Latająca Rodzina - Film dokumentalny 15:00 Kukułka - Film dokumentalny 15:50 Głuptaki - po drugiej stronie prądu - Film dokumentalny 16:55 Bielik: ptak ze złotym okiem - Film dokumentalny 18:00 Przyroda Wielkiej Brytanii odc.: 1 19:00 Dziennik orangutanów odc.: 1 20:00 AFRYKAŃSKIE GÓRY SMOCZE - Film dokumentalny 21:00 Dzikie białe lwice odc.: 1 22:00 Niezwykły świat wielkich kotów odc.: 3 23:00 Orangutany we mgle - Film dokumentalny 00:00 Ostatnie dzikie konie Europy - Film dokumentalny 01:00 Na ratunek afrykańskiego buszu - Film dokumentalny 01:35 Kalahari - Film dokumentalny 02:00 Baja: Inna Kalifornia - Film dokumentalny 03:00 Dolina Śmierci - Film dokumentalny 04:00 Baja: Inna Kalifornia - Film dokumentalny 05:00 Dolina Śmierci - Film dokumentalny Viasat History 6:00 Światy starożytności Odcinek: 6 7:00 Wyprawy w czasie Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 11 8:00 Światy starożytności Odcinek: 1 9:00 Zapomniane diety z przeszłości Odcinek: 1 9:55 Zapomniane diety z przeszłości Odcinek: 2 10:50 Zapomniane diety z przeszłości Odcinek: 3 11:50 Inuicka odyseja: podbój Nowego Świata 12:40 Światy starożytności Odcinek: 6 13:40 Zapomniane diety z przeszłości Odcinek: 6 14:40 Historia elektryczności Odcinek: 2 15:50 Farma w czasach II wojny światowej Odcinek: 5 17:00 Inuicka odyseja: podbój Nowego Świata 18:00 Waleczni królowie Syberii 19:00 Czyngis-Chan 20:00 Wzloty i upadki Wersalu: Ludwik XIV 21:10 Wzloty i upadki Wersalu: Ludwik XVI 22:10 Tajemnice podwodnych wraków Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 23:15 Inuicka odyseja: podbój Nowego Świata 0:05 Wyprawy w czasie Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 11 1:05 Światy starożytności Odcinek: 3 2:05 Światy starożytności Odcinek: 4 3:05 Czyngis-Chan 4:05 Waleczni królowie Syberii Viasat Explorer 5:00 Superlotniskowiec Odcinek: 1 6:00 Ostry dyżur na Mount Evereście Odcinek: 1 6:55 Wielkie pomysły Jamesa Maya Odcinek: 1 8:05 Wielkie pomysły Jamesa Maya Odcinek: 2 9:10 Wielkie pomysły Jamesa Maya Odcinek: 3 10:20 Wielkie pomysły Jamesa Maya Odcinek: 1 11:25 Megaprzewoźnicy Odcinek: 11 12:25 Megaprzewoźnicy Odcinek: 12 13:25 Megaprzewoźnicy Odcinek: 13 14:20 Megaprzewoźnicy Odcinek: 14 15:30 Niemożliwa nauka Odcinek: 3 16:25 Coś takiego! Nie wiedziałem! Odcinek: 1 16:55 Coś takiego! Nie wiedziałem! Odcinek: 2 17:30 Supernauka Odcinek: 1 18:00 Supernauka Odcinek: 2 18:25 Jet Set - szkoła latania Odcinek: 5 18:55 Jet Set - szkoła latania Odcinek: 6 19:25 Misja Everest Odcinek: 2 20:25 Oficerowie policji stanowej: Operacja Falcon Odcinek: 1 21:20 Kulisy Odcinek: 1 22:20 Kulisy Odcinek: 2 23:25 Męska robota Odcinek: 2 0:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu Canal + HD 7:00 Basket+ - newsy sportowe 7:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 7:25 Kramarz - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1990 9:05 Nic do oclenia - komedia, Francja 2010 10:50 Deser: Drań, zboczeniec i dziewczyna - film krótkometrażowy, Tajwan/USA 2011 11:10 Kosmita Paul - komedia SF, Wielka Brytania/USA 2011 13:00 Darwin w Dolinie Śmierci - film dokumentalny, Szwajcaria 2011 14:00 Premiera: Tajemnice zwierząt: Łagodny olbrzym morski - rekin wielorybi (37) - serial dokumentalny 14:55 Listy do M. - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2011 16:50 Premiera: Uczciwy przekręt 4: Radio (17) - serial sensacyjny 17:40 Kuchnia filmowa: "Listy do M." - magazyn filmowy 18:05 Honey 2 - film muzyczny, USA 2011 20:00 Premiera: Intruzi - thriller, Hiszpania/Wielka Brytania/USA 2011 21:45 Cud w wiosce Santa Anna - dramat wojenny, Włochy/USA 2008 0:25 Barbarossa: Klątwa przepowiedni - dramat kostiumowy, Włochy 2009 2:30 Attenberg - dramat obyczajowy, Grecja 2010 4:05 Lincz - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2010 5:25 Nietypowa wdowa - komediodramat, Francja 2007 Canal + Film HD 7:00 Sneakers - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 9:00 2012: Początek - film dokumentalny, Finlandia 2012 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Ekspres - bohater futbolu - film biograficzny, Niemcy/USA 2008 12:20 Ja, oni i Lara - komedia, Włochy 2009 14:15 Wszystkie odloty Cheyenne'a - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Irlandia/Włochy 2011 16:20 Tower Heist: Zemsta cieciów - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2011 18:10 Niepokonani - film dokumentalny, USA 2011 20:00 Baby są jakieś inne - komediodramat, Polska 2011 21:40 Martwe pole - thriller, Kanada 2011 23:05 Intruzi - thriller, Hiszpania/Wielka Brytania/USA 2011 0:45 Seksualni, niebezpieczni - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2011 2:20 Palimpsest - thriller, Polska 2006 3:40 Kobieta, która pragnęła mężczyzny - dramat psychologiczny, Francja/Polska/Dania/Szwecja/Norwegia 2010 5:15 Kochankowie roku tygrysa - melodramat, Chiny/Polska 2005 Canal + Sport HD 7:00 T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - Multiliga+ 8:15 Walia - Irlandia 10:15 Miami Heat - Los Angeles Clippers 12:15 Basket+ 12:30 O co biega? 13:25 Dzieci z Tunahaki 14:55 NBA Action 15:25 Szkocja - Włochy 17:25 Moto+ 17:55 Francja - Walia 19:55 Levante UD - Málaga CF 21:55 Real Madryt - FC Sewilla 0:00 MMA Bellator 88 1:30 Cleveland Cavaliers - Denver Nuggets 4:15 Premiership+ HBO HD 6:00 Niespokojni - melodramat, USA 2011 7:30 Tom i Jerry: Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz - film animowany, USA 2011 8:30 Przyjaciele z kasą - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2006 10:00 1920 Bitwa Warszawska - dramat wojenny, Polska 2011 11:55 Biedni arystokraci - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 2006 13:15 Premiera: Dorastająca nadzieja 3 (2) - serial komediowy 13:40 Hazardzista, dziewczyna i zabójca - western komediowy, Kanada 2009 15:05 Służące - dramat obyczajowy, Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie/USA/Indie 2011 17:30 Miś Yogi - film familijny, Nowa Zelandia/USA 2010 18:50 Niespokojni - melodramat, USA 2011 20:20 Premiera: Dzień, w którym zobaczyłam twoje serce - komediodramat, Francja 2011 22:00 Premiera: Kontra: Zemsta (1) - serial sensacyjny 22:45 Premiera: Kontra: Zemsta (2) - serial sensacyjny 23:35 Strażnik - thriller, USA 2010 1:10 Twarde cukierki - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2012 2:35 3 zero - komedia, Francja 2002 4:10 Potwory morskie - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2011 HBO 2 HD 6:00 Bal maturalny - komedia, USA 2011 7:45 Anonimus - dramat kostiumowy, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2011 9:55 Scooby-Doo: Epoka Pantozaura - film animowany, USA 2011 11:10 Zakochane ptaszki - komedia romantyczna, Nowa Zelandia 2011 12:55 Ja, szpieg - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2002 14:30 Obława - dramat wojenny, Francja/Niemcy/Węgry 2010 16:35 Edukacja Dee Dee Ricks - film dokumentalny, USA 2011 17:50 Oczywiste kłamstwa - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2010 19:20 Anonimus - dramat kostiumowy, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2011 21:30 Niegrzeczna dziewczyna - komediodramat, USA 2010 23:00 Dziewczyny 2 (1) - serial komediowy 23:30 Dziewczyny 2 (2) - serial komediowy 0:00 Dziewczyny 2 (3) - serial komediowy 0:30 Norwegian Wood - dramat obyczajowy, Japonia 2010 2:40 W pogoni za zemstą - film sensacyjny, USA 2010 4:15 Co w trawce piszczy? - komedia kryminalna, USA 2009 HBO Comedy HD 9:00 Bernard Odcinek: 46 Sezon: 2 9:25 Mała Brytania w Ameryce Odcinek: 4 9:55 Mała Brytania w Ameryce Odcinek: 5 10:20 Mała Brytania w Ameryce Odcinek: 6 10:50 W środku mrocznej zimy 12:25 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 1 12:50 Gry małżeńskie 14:15 Titeuf 15:40 W środku mrocznej zimy 17:20 Gry małżeńskie 18:45 Dzieciaki mojej siostry same w domu 20:05 Żona na niby 22:00 Porąbani 23:30 Cztery lwy 1:10 Wielki powrót Odcinek: 7 1:40 Wielki powrót Odcinek: 8 2:10 Ekipa Odcinek: 7 2:35 Ekipa Odcinek: 8 3:05 Ekipa Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 3:30 Ekipa Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 3:55 Ekipa Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 4:25 Ekipa Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 4:55 Przerwa w nadawaniu Cinemax HD 6:00 Wielki Waldo Pepper 7:50 Sąsiad 9:30 Za drzwiami Actors Studio 10:20 La Mission 12:15 Stary Gringo 14:20 Pochowaj me serce w Wounded Knee 16:30 Wielki Waldo Pepper 18:20 Sąsiad 20:00 Ścigana Odcinek: 7 21:00 Zielona strefa 22:55 Kucharz, złodziej, jego żona i jej kochanek 0:55 Underworld: Przebudzenie 2:25 Boże, błogosław Amerykę 4:05 Zielona strefa 5:10 Czarne lustro '''Cinemax 2 HD '''6:00 Rodzina to grunt 7:50 36 widoków z góry Saint Loup 9:25 Kobieta z sąsiedztwa 11:10 Szczury z supermarketu 12:50 To skomplikowane 14:50 Samotny w obliczu prawa 16:40 36 widoków z góry Saint Loup 18:05 La Mission 20:00 Wysokie obcasy 21:55 Blue Valentine 23:45 Zagłada planety Ziemia 1:15 Ray 3:40 W książce i na ekranie Odcinek: 36 4:05 Wysokie obcasy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Rzeszów z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Puls 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Orange Sport z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini + HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeleTOON + HD/Hyper + HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Edusat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat Nature z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat History z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat Explorer z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax HD z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 HD z 2013 roku